Carousel
by oppachan27
Summary: And it's all fun and games, 'Til somebody falls in love, But you've already bought a ticket, And there's no turning back now Hiro's life is all great and normal until he meets Zack , his new roomate . Will Hiro accept him or he will blow it up ?


Hi ! I'm **Hiro ! Hiro Himada** and this is my story ... well my other story . After I defeated my brother's killer and pretty much save the world I thought my life is 'done' in a way and I will just have a normal life , but I was wrong . My life just now began .

Everything started after my first day of school when I arrived home. I was running trough my room but I stopped in front of the doorway. There was someone in my room... a boy who was the same age as me but a little taller . He had had medium-long blonde hair, a round face and some green eyes who gave him a intimating look. He was standing on my dead brother's bed , eating white chocolate , wearing some black shorts and a neon-green T-shirt and with a , what I assumed is a pile of trash . Who knew at the time that I was going to love this things : the white chocolate , the neon green shirt and the 'pile of trash' . Well after 'scanning' him I went to my desk trying to ignore him , since he didn't seem to be some sort of predator when suddenly... that pile of thrash stared moving slowly towards me. I screamed like a little girl and ran downstairs , bumping in my aunt .

'HELP ME ! HE IS GONNA EAT MEE! ' I screamed pointing to the metal 'thing' .

Then I heared a whistle, followed by the words ' Pug-pug ! come here ' said with a nice voice . It was that guy that dared to stay in my brother's bedroom.

'Oh hi Ms. Cass ' The guy said.

'Oh hi Zack ! He is my nephew, Hiro!'

'Hi !' I said shyly to the 'stranger'

'Hiro he is gonna your roommate for at least the next year .' My aunt said with a relaxed voice.

'What ?! Why ?! When ?!' I pulled out a rain of questions .

'Well ... Zack's parents were looking for a place for Zack to stay while he is here at school and since we had a empty bedr-'

'Empty BEDROOM ?! It's not empty ...How could you do that you !' I said cutting her her.

'Listen I really need the money . And besides , what's so bad about Zack , he is the same age as you '

'Ahh ! You don't understand ' I said angrily and went upstairs .

 **[time skip until afternoon]**

I was ready to go with my gang to the Chape cafe , a cafe not far from where I live but before I wanted to check on Zack whe was half naked on Tadashi's bed .

'Hey ! Put a shirt on you punk !' I said with a strict voice which still sounded cute .

'Oh ..oh ! ' He said with a innocent but a little hot voice . I felt a little sorry after that . I wasn't hating on him , I was hating on the fact that some stranger uses the bedroom of my beloved brother . But who knew that this 'stranger' is gonna be for me .. for my heart, for my soul . I certainly didn't !

 **[time skip]**

I was going home from the cafe and it was surprisingly fun , it made me forget the whole Zack thing . Everything was ok until ... 3 dudes showed up . They were bot-fighters that hate me now .

'Long time no see ' Said their 'boss'.

'H-hi guys!' I said with a fear for my life in the voice'.

'After you and your brother put us in jail , we were waiting to give you a real fight ' Said the skinnier one.

I was breathing heavily while the 'boss' was ready to give me a punch when, out of nowhere, was Zack blocking his heavy punch then gave him a kick in his in the crouch . I was shocked . Why did he do that ? For me ..a simple kid who just acted like a little bitch with him.

'C'mon kiddo , Lets run ' He said grabing my delicate hand .

'How did you get here ?" I asked while running for my life.

'I was just having a walk and then I saw you with this guys'

We ran until we losted them ...that was like 5 minutes.

 **[When we arrived home]**

'Hey... Zack? I-I'm sorry for I did today . I shouldn't make you feel you like you are not welcomed here '

'No problem . I know how is to ... lost someone important ' He said with a sad voice while he looked on the window

'How come ?'

Well..my best friend drowned at his birthday party and I wasn't even there ...I was studying to get here ' He said with sad voice . He has such a nice, sweet voice and I ...was such a mean spirited asshole. I was ready to accept him in my life ...but boy how did that turn of .


End file.
